Heart Of Heart's
by GothGoddessAdel
Summary: A god wants to become mortal but must kill a immortal to do so.  rating will change


In a Distant Land a young man was tending to a huge flock of sheep. This was his duty not only because the sheep belonged to his adopted father but he was well suited for the job. He was not human . His eyes shown with the glow of a beast. Hes hair jet black was a mighty mane and his skin like fresh snow even unchanged by the suns touch. He was just barley turning 21. That meant he was becoming a man and soon would be allowed to find and marry a women of his choosing.  
>He was sitting in the field with his flock gently petting the thick white fur of his collar that he himself obtained by killing a white wolf that was hunting the flock. He dispatched the animal with his own fangs and claws. He was thinking of all the pretty young girls that all adored him. There was Lackis with the curly pink hair and blue eyes that always gave him candy when he returned home from the fields. Her sweet smile and gentlenature made him very happy ,and she was a joy to be around. Then there was Nidaya. she was a plump young women with nice curves she could cook which she did for him often and he enjoyed it. she was good natured and had a wonderful singing voice. Her hair was a dark brown and kept in a tight neat bun, her green eyes full of life. She was also the daughter of the towns richest merchant. Money was not on his mind but it didnt hurt.<p>And there was the major's daughter Song. She was a talented painter and loved to use him as her muse, although her father did not like this one bit her honey brown hair was smooth as silk and adorned by a yellow beaded headband he had made for her on her 17th birthday. He loved how the light caught in her hazel eyes. The girls were lovely in there own unique ways but there was a problem... He wasnt human. The towns people were kind enough to him none dare say anything disrespectful to or about him but they all feared him. The didnt even bother to give him a name. Everyone including his adopted father called him White Lion.<p>

White Lion looked up into the sky the sun was begin to set. "Time to take em' home" He said to himself as he got to his feet and dusted his white suit off. He then stretched and pulled his hood on to his head and dropped to all fours. With a mighty roar he transformed into a giant white lion. He slowly worked around the flock pushing them in the direction of home. With gentle growls and a few lunges to intimidate them they slowly began to move back toward the farm. As he drove them to the gorge he could smell wolves waiting for the passing sheep. He looked up into the cliffs to see how many there might be. "Two on the left ... Four on the right" He thought to himself then blended in with the flock in the middle with the lambs and older sheep. The wolves were closing in scouting out there pray. Just as the sheep began to make it out of the gorge the wolves made there move. With a huge paw White Lion smacked a wolf on the nose breaking its neck. The others not sure where he was in the flock stopped in there tracks. Searching frenetically for him.

Without a sound White Lion bounded out of the flock and snatched an unsuspecting wolf up in his massive jaws and snapped him in two. With that the other remaining wolves took off running. "I was just starting to have fun too. Oh well they'll be back. there stupid " white Lion said with a laugh then returned to the sheep.

As he arrived home he returned to his more "excepted form" His father waiting for him by the gate. The man was well into his fifties and his black hair was almost replaced by the silver of old age. His skin was tan like leather and beard and eye brows were all silver. "So did we lose any today?" The old man asked. "Not on my watch" White Lion replied with a fanged smile. "Your the best Lion" The old man laughed "Come on im sure Lackis has a nice bit of candy for you." He said putting a arm around his shoulders. "I hope so i really want to know what Nidaya's cooking tonight im starving." Lion said as he followed his dad into town.  
> <p>


End file.
